Playlist love
by Bealoserwithme
Summary: The first five songs that came on shuffle. Achele


Take me or Leave me-Rent

"Lea! I'm sorry! You know that I can't help flirting, remember the interview we did when the movie was coming out? Please forgive me, I'll try harder not to flirt, I need you!"

Lea suddenly turned around making Dianna knock into her "Yes I remember the interview. It doesn't mean you have the right to give people your number!"

"You honestly though I gave her my number? I was signing an autograph, I'm famous I can't just give my number out randomly."

"So if you knew the person well enough you would?" Lea inquired.

"Yes, NO!, Lea stop making this so difficult! I love you! Is that what you want to hear? I love you! That girl just asked me who my best friend was, do you know what I said? I said that it was you. You mean the world to me, I'll probably die if you leave me."

"You've never said that you love me before"

"I know, I was stupid. What can I do to make you take me back? I'll do anything, even if it means cleaning out Sheila's litter box for a year. I'll do it."

Lea sighed and stared down at the blonde with a tired smile "I need you to be there for me when I run out of vegan cookies to run to the store for me, I need you to hold me when I watch a scary movie, I just need you to love me"

"I'll always be the one to get you cookies and to hold you, and nothing can get me to stop loving you. You are the reason I breathe, my reason to be." she paused and looked into Lea's eyes. "I have two questions to ask you, is that alright?" Lea nodded "Okay my first question is, will you take me for who I am?" Lea was confused, but nodded anyways "Alright good, Now" Dianna pulled a box out of her jacket pocket and kneeled on the ground. "Lea Michele Sarfati, will you make me the luckiest woman in the world and marry me?"

Lea squealed and jumped around "Can I take that as a yes?"

"No" she kissed Dianna with so much passion the blonde's knees buckled "You can take that as your yes"

Moments- One Direction

Dianna lay in her bed crying. Nothing could hurt as much as this, nothing could tear her apart as much as her soulmate being gone. Her trembling hands pushed her bangs out of her face. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she screamed out at an empty house.

Lea was her only reason for living, her family cut her off after finding out she was gay, and honestly at this point her friends didn't matter too much.

For two days she had been lying in the bed, she hadn't had a single piece of food, hadn't left the room, hadn't answered the door. That's what resulted in Naya and Heather breaking into her house.

Naya had stretched out behind Dianna and Heather was curled in front. They were like that for three hours, until Heather had to go pee. Dianna watched Naya's eyes follow Heather to the bathroom, they were full of love. She started crying again when she thought about looking at Lea with the same look in her eyes. Naya rubbed her shoulder soothingly, and tightened her grip on the sobbing girl.

Heather came back with some water and forced Dianna to drink it. Heather's stomach grumbled so Dianna told them to go home. The girls were hesitant but obliged not wanting to get the widow upset.

When they left Dianna finally got out of bed and rummaged around in her draws until she found what she was looking for. She stood at the end of her bed with a wedding picture in her hand "I'm coming baby". With that she fell to the ground in a heap, the gun sliding out of her hand.

Green eyes-Take Me To The Pilot

Lea was worried about the state of her girlfriend. She had been weird all week, crying and not wanting to talk about anything. So in between takes she decided to go to Dianna's trailer to confront her. Dropping something off at her trailer first, she almost walked out until she heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. Opening the door she found Dianna curled up in a ball crying.

"Babe what wrong?" Lea helped her stand up and brought her to the couch. "Tell me whats wrong"

"My parents told me-" she was cut off by sobs.

"What did they tell you?" she wiped the tears off her face.

She managed to calm down a little "They said they never wanted to see me again."

"What! Why would they say such a thing? They love you."

"Apparently not" she scoffed

"Why did they say it?"

"I" she took a deep breath "I told them I was gay"

Lea was speechless, she knew Di's parents. They never seemed to be the kind of people that would abandon their child. "I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell me earlier"

Dianna played with a thread hanging off of Lea's shirt, avoiding the question. "Why didn't you tell me?" Dianna remained silent "Come on Di, you can tell me anything."

"It's your birthday next week and I didn't want you worrying over me, so I figured if I didn't tell you until after you could still have an awesome birthday"

"I will have an awesome birthday, you know why?" Dianna shook her head "Because you'll be there" Lea offered a reassuring smile. "Why were you in my bathroom?"

"Well you were supposed to be shooting and Mark and Cory are in mine playing video games. I didn't want anyone finding out so I came here."

Lea hugged her tighter and turned her so she could look into the beautiful green eyes. "Dianna Elise Agron, I don't want you ever hiding anything like that from me again. I was worried all week about you. I love you, you can tell me anything. Now is there anything else?"

"Yeah I guess one more thing"

"What is it"

"You're the best girlfriend ever, I Love you so much" Dianna kissed the corner of her mouth. "You're still in costume" she moved down to Lea's jaw. "You know what Rachel Berry skirts do to me" She pushed Lea down capturing her lips. The blonde reached for the short skirt sliding her hands up the toned legs, playing with the waistband of the brunette's panties.

"Dianna, remember what Ryan said about trailer sex."

"He won't catch us if we're quiet" she said and pulled the offending clothing off.

Someone like you-Adele

Dianna stood at the Monteith's front door. After Lea broke up with her she went back to Cory, they were now married. She knocked three times and tightened her grip on the gardenias she was holding.

"He-Dianna?" Lea stared at her in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Di!" Cory walked up behind Lea and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I was in the neighbour hood and I thought I should drop by, these are for you" she handed Lea the flowers.

"Oh, thanks" she handed them to Cory who went to put them in water, or throw them away. "What are you actually doing here?"

"I miss you, can we meet up for dinner later? Just us?"

Lea sighed and rested her forehead against the door frame. "Di I can't do this again."

"Please just one dinner, I won't ever bother you again." Dianna was ready to get on her knees and beg.

"One dinner" Cory walked back in the room "Honey Dianna and I are going out for dinner, girl talk." She gave him a quick kiss "Let's go" she grabbed her purse off the hook and followed Dianna to her car.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?" Dianna asked, slightly nervous.

"Thai is good"

Once they got a table at the thai restaurant Lea started asking questions. "I want to know why you came back?"

"I still love you, and I know you love me too"

"Di" Lea reached across the table and took her hand "I'm married to Cory now, I love you, but I'm not IN love with you."

"Please Lea, give me one more chance"

"I can't, I love Cory-"

"No you think you love Cory, you love me. I can see it in your eyes" Dianna interrupted.

"Don't do this to me, we settled this a long time ago. We're not meant for each other, you need to find someone that deserves you."

"Lea, Cory doesn't deserve YOU! I don't either, but I treated you better than he does!"

"What do you know about my life?" Lea spat back.

"A lot more than you know about mine! I thought we agreed to be friends? Where were you when my sister died? When I called you about getting a record deal, you never called back, I just wanted to hear that you were proud of me" Dianna had tears streaming down her face.

"I couldn't, if I had done anything, I would've come straight back to you and thats not fair to Cory."

"What about me?"

"What about me? Did you support me after I got back on broadway? Or when I finally got the lead in a movie?"

"I did! I've been to twenty of your shows, and I've seen your movie countless times, I was even at the premiere."

"Oh." Lea was looking down at her plate."

"I don't know why I wasted my time here, Oh yeah thats right, I love you!" Dianna stormed out of the restaurant leaving Lea there yelling out for her.

Fix you-Coldplay

Lea was in the same position Dianna was in a year before. Lea stood at the blonde's front door, crying.

"Lea! Why are you crying?"

"Because of everything" Lea fell into Di's arms.

"shhhh" Dianna lead Lea to the couch where the brunette curled into a ball. "Now what's wrong?"

"Cory, he cheated on me" Lea let Dianna hug her.

"That mother fucker" Dianna tried standing up.

"Language!" she pulled Dianna down "Please stay"

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand why he would do that to you. You're beautiful and I don't think anyone could do any better."

Lea blushed at the kind words. "To be fair, I cut sex down to once a month"

Dianna gasped "YOU! That's hilarious, I seem to remember going at it all night, a few times a week."

Lea playfully slapped Dianna's arm. "I wasn't that bad"

"Sure" Di held onto Lea as she started to cry too. "I''m sorry, I'm supposed to comforting you aren't I?"

Lea laughed "Can we be friends again?"

"I don't think I could ever be friends with you." Lea's face dropped "I love you too much, but I can try."

He face brightened slightly "I love you too"

"You know, after I came by last year all I wanted was you. I realized something, I don't only want you, I need you. I went down a bad path, Lea. I did things I shouldn't have, I'm broken and I as much as I want you I don't deserve you."

Lea's heart broke, If you were there you would've seen fragments of her heart on the floor. "I'm so sorry"

"I am too"

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I was the idiot to let you go, I didn't deserve you, and you deserve someone who will always take care of you. I've changed since then but you need someone reliable."

"Is this going to turn into one of those 'I love you more fights'?"

"Can it" Lea looked up at her though her dark lashes.

"I thought you were distraught over Cory?"

"I was but you fixed me, who knew that a little Lady Di was all I needed?" Lea looked Dianna in the eyes and kissed her.

That was all they needed, they knew that from that day on they would be fine, nothing could tear them apart for long.


End file.
